


Roommates

by Stranger_things_obsessed



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_things_obsessed/pseuds/Stranger_things_obsessed
Summary: Jane Ives, or El, needs a place to stay for college. Her best friend Max had owned a big house with her other friends Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Mike, offered El to stay with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably finish my other works. Who cares. I'll finish them soon.

El twisted the phone cord around her finger, "Max, the place I checked out today was too expensive. But it had everything I want it. I can always find another way to make the money? Pick up another job or two."

"Ellie, you already have 2! You're going to drive yourself insane," Max sighed.

"I know, but I need a place to st-"

"Ellie! I know where you can stay!"

"Where?"

"We were looking for another room mate! My friends and I all bought a big house that has 4 rooms. We each share a room except me, want to share a room in the house with me?"

El was silent for two minutes. "Maybe...when can I see the house?"

"Does Wednesday work?"

"Hm," it was current Saturday, "Yeah. That gives me time to finish packing too."

"Good. I'm so excited! You might be my roommate!"

"And who else shares the house?"

"4 other boys. You remember Dustin, my boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah! I never met him though. You just talk about him practically all the time."

"Okay, well, Dustin and his friends Will, Mike, and Lucas. So it would be cool to have another girl around the house."

"Hold on," Max hears Aunt Becky in the background, "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you Wednesday. Bye."

"Okay, tell Mom and Aunt Becky I say hi. Love you. Bye"

"Okay, love you too. Bye," El says again before hanging up.

* * *

On Wednesday, El drove to the address Max had texted her. It was a big house. It had flowers decorating the front. There was a white fence that surrounded the back.

You got out of your door, and walked to the front door. When a short boy with light brown hair answered the door after you knocked on it, you said, "Hey, I'm Jane. Max's friend."

"Hm. I thought she said El was coming?"

"Yes, that is my nickname."

He laughed, "Ohh. Okay. Max!" He yelled.

Max came zooming down the stairs, "Ellie!"

"Hey Max!" She pulled you in for a hug.

"This is Will." She said, nodding to the boy who answered the door, "Everyone else is on the couch either working on something or watching TV."

She leads you into the living room where 3 boys were sitting. "Dustin, this is El."

He gets up and walks towards you, "I finally get to meet you! Max  _always_ talks about you," he pulls you in for an unexpected hug.

"That's Mike," she points to a tall, curly haired boy sitting on the couch. He had a papers on his lap, "He doesn't go to college. He has a job already that pays well." He looked up and smiled.

"And that's Lucas," Max pointed to the boy next to Mike. El's eyes slowly shifted from Mike to Lucas. He looked up and said hi, then went back to watching TV. Will and Dustin soon joined Mike and Lucas on the couch. El and Max walked around the house. Everything was bigger than El's small house.

Finally, El and Max got to what  _could_ be their room, when Max opened the door, El was stunned. "Woah," is all she said. Max was usually a messy person, but her room was  _really_ cleaned. "Why is it so clean in here?" she said after walking around a bit.

"Well I know that you hate messy rooms..."

"Awe, you did this for me?" El said.

"Well, uhm...yeah?" She rubbed the back of her neck. El knew Max loved her, but she never really expected her to do much for her. This meant  _a lot_ to El.

Max's bed was pushed against the right corner, across from a closet.  next to the closet and the door was a TV. Across the TV was a big desk under a big window. Then, in the left corner is where El's bed could be. And then there was a walk-in closet in front of where a bed could be.

Later, when they were eating lunch with the boys at the big table in the kitchen, Max asked, "What did you think?"

"It was nice. But I don't know. With all of you guys as my room mates? No offense, but that's a lot of people."

"It does lower down the cost for all of us...it's a big house," Dustin added on.

"True," El said.

"So, will you move in with us?" Max asked, impatient.

"Let me think about it. I did feel comfortable here. I will tell you after dinner."

They ate the rest of dinner while talking about small things.

"So?" Max said while putting a dish in the dishwasher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El makes up her choice and she has a lot of things to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic chapter? Check. I'm trying to stay organized here.

"So?" Max said while putting another dish in the dishwasher.

El was quiet for a minute. "Yes," she finally answered.

"Yes! I can't wait!" She pulled El in for a tight hug before running out of the kitchen and screaming, "Guys! El's moving in with us!" There were some happy cheers from the living room.

"I think  _this_ calls for ice cream," Dustin said, sneaking up behind Max and pulling her in for a hug.

"I think it does too," She kisses his cheek.

"Ew guys, get a room," El mocks. They both laughed.

So, Mike got off the couch and grabbed all grabbed ice cream flavors out of the freezer. "Do you always have  _this much_ ice cream?" El asked.

"Hell yeah! We all  _love_ ice cream. Hopefully you do too," Dustin answered.

"Of course!" El said.

There was cookies n' cream, which Max and El  _loves_. Dustin loves chocolate and vanilla. Mike loves Strawberry ice cream. Will usually took chocolate, and Lucas took whichever one he wanted that day. Today, he took vanilla.

"So, I was wondering if you all wanted to help me start moving my stuff tomorrow? I know Mike and Lucas have cars too, so that can help speed up moving?" El asked.

"Of course we'll help! Plus, I shouldn't have too much work tomorrow," Mike said.

After discussing the next day's plan, El had to go home. "Thank you all so much! I look forward to moving in with all of you!" El said as she walked out the door. She smiled as she got back to the car. She  _finally_ had a place to live.

* * *

 

The next 2 days were chaotic for El. But, at the end of the first day, her room was nearly empty. Her dresser and a few posters were left on the wall. She has taken apart her bed a few days before moving, so it took less time to move. They had to move as much as they can in each car because they lived 30 minutes away, and the drive was annoying to  _constantly_   do.

The second day was also annoying, because she had a lot of cleaning to do. The boys put her bed together, arguing every five minutes about different things, as El organized her nightstand and closet. She also had time to organize her 3 drawers on the desk that her and Max shared. Max had been helping her organize her closet.

For dinner, El and Max went back to El's house to talk to Terry and Aunt Becky.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Terry said, hugging her daughter, "Only 6 years after getting you back and you're leaving me,  _again_."

"I know, mom, and I'm sorry. I'll be fine. He's gone, and I got other people to watch me now. Plus, I don't live  _too_ far. I'll make sure to visit as often as I can," El assured her mom.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's fine," Max said. Terry loved Max as a daughter. She spent most of her days at their house too, she had an abusive family.

"Sorry, I was on the phone," Aunt Becky said, walking into the family room.

"It's alright. We have all of dinner to talk," El said.

So, they spent 3 hours talking.

When Max and El got home, they joined the boys on the couch. Except, Will wasn't there. "Where's Will?" El asked.

"Oh right, you don't know. He's out with his girlfriend, Jennifer Hayes. She's over pretty often, but with everything going on right now, he took her out for dinner. He'll be back soon," Lucas explained.

"Okay, that's cool," El said.

They relaxed the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I end with Will and his girlfriend? Who knows. I just needed to add that part in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max and Dustin want a "night to themselves", El is kicked out of her room and is told to stay in Dustin's room.

"So, Ellie, do you mind if Dustin and I have a night to ourselves?" Max asked.

"Ew! Gross! Fine, just don't go  _near_ my bed," El said, picking up her backpack that held her laptop and chargers, and walked to the door.

"I think Will and Jennifer are sleeping on the couch. You  _can_ sleep on the other couch, or sleep in Mike's room," Max blurted out.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and walked out. She met Dustin outside her door, "Go  _near_ my bed and one of you are gonna get hurt."

"Hurt me not her," He said, laughing as he walked in. El slowly made her way down the hall and knocked on Mike's door. He opened the door shirtless.

"Hey, El," his face grew red as he searched his room for a shirt, "I'm guessing you're staying in here tonight."

"It was that or sleep on the couch with Will and Jennifer," El groaned and she sat down on the chair at the desk. They had bunk beds.

He laughed. "That must've been a tough decision."

"Yeah," El stared at the bunk beds for a second, "Why bunk beds?"

"I don't know. Dustin and I just thought it would be easier because it gave us more room in here. We were thinking of getting a small couch."

"Huh, okay. That's cool."

It was silent and awkward for a second, "So, you want to watch a movie?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"What movie?"

"Hm. You got Star Wars?"

"I'm a nerd, how can I not. I love those movies."

"Good, because I do too. Put one on," El said.

"Okay. I have the top bunk, you can sit on the bottom bunk or up here with me," Mike told her.

"When was the last time Dustin washed his sheets?"

"Uh, I don't know. Not recently I don't think."

"That's what I thought. Do you care if I sit up there with you?"

"Go ahead," he said, as he scooted over in his bed, "Do you want the inside or outside?"

"Inside please, I had a fear of falling."

"I wouldn't let you," he said. El paused at the top and looked at her, face becoming a light pink.

"Thanks," she said as she crawled next to him.

The first half hour was awkward.

"Why do they call you El?"

El thought of the tattoo on her rist, "It's my favorite number."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a few minutes. El yawned, and tried to stop herself from getting tired.

"Can you make it a bit louder. I can't really hear what they're saying,"

"Yeah sure," he began searching around him for the remote. He noticed it on the desk. "Hold on, it's down there," he said as he crawled off the bed and jumped over the edge, landing with a small thump. He was pretty much the size of the bunk.

El got really cold quickly. She shivered. As Mike crawled back next to her, leaving some room between them, she scooted close to him. He was warm and comforting. He noticed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling the sheets up to her neck.

As El fell asleep, she had her arm around Mike's stomach and her head resting on his chest. He was happy. Mike had been developing a crush on her since he met her. She was beautiful and smart. Except, before that night she had showed no interest in him.  _She was just cold_ , he thinks to himself.

Before long, Mike fell asleep too.

* * *

Mike woke up to the sound of Dustin coming in, "Where's El?" Dustin said.

"Shh! She's sleeping next to me," Mike whispered.

Dustin raised his eyebrow, "Ooh," he mocked him.

"Oh shut up. Do what you need to,  _quietly_ , and get out," Mike hissed at him and turned to El, who wiggled, "And turn off the lights."

5 minutes later, the lights were turned off and a door shut behind Dustin. Mike fell back asleep.

"So, is she in there?" Max asked, as Dustin came into her room.

"Yeah. Actually, they're both sleeping on the top bunk."

"Ooh! Were there clothes on the ground?"

"Not that I saw."

"Dammit, it's a start."

"Yeah."

Jennifer had left, and Will, Lucas, Max, and Dustin were sitting at the table, eating lunch.

"Hey guys," El said tiredly as she walked in, with Mike behind him.

"Hey, you two," Max said, winking at her best friend. El rolled her eyes.

Lucas and Will stared at their best friend. He just shook his head.

"How'd you sleep?" Will asked El as she sat down.

"Good, and Dustin, your room is  _freezing_ ," she said as she turned to Dustin.

"I know, but luckily you weren't alone," he winked at her, too.

"Oh my god, you guys. Nothing happened, I just wasn't going to sleep in Dustin's bed!" El groaned.

Max got up and made El eggs. As she placed the plate in front of El when they were finished, she whispered in her ear, "Tell me everything."

"Thank you," was all El said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Mike and El get a little awkward after that night.

As Max closed the door behind her, she sat on El's bed, next to El, "So...what happened?" Max asked.

"Not much."

"Ellie..."

"Fine. We watched a movie, and no offense to Dustin, but I wasn't sleeping in his bed. So, I sat next to Mike. I got tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep, so I asked Mike to make the movie louder. But, when he got up, it became  _freezing_ , so when Mike lied down next to me, I scooted close to him. He was so warm, and I was comfortable. My vision became blurry and I fell asleep." El's cheeks grew red as she thought about was happened next, "And that's it."

"Ellie..."

"Fine! I had my arm across his stomach and my head on his chest. But, we agreed to be  _friends_ ," She said, embarrassed.

"Mhm. You two would make an  _adorable_ couple," Max said.

"Not happening."

"Sure." El got up and went downstairs. School was starting in a few days and Mike was the only one not going, so things were getting busy.

"So, you and El?" Lucas said. The 4 boys were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What about it?" Mike said.

"Are you two a  _thing_?" Lucas said.

"What? No! Dustin was just having his 'alone time' with Max! El needed a place to stay!" Mike snapped back.

"Woah! Mike, it's okay if you like her. We'll stop teasing you," Will said. Mike only snapped when someone was right and he wasn't admitting it.

"Fine," Mike said, drawing his attention back to the TV. El walked into the family room, looking pissed off.

"Woah, my girlfriend do that to you?" Dustin asked, not used to El looking mad.

"Shut it," El hissed, she stared at the TV. She wasn't watching it, but thinking. She would glance at Mike every couple of minutes. When she was caught, her face would heat up, and she'd look into her lap.

Max came down eventually. Everyone but Mike and El stared at her. She shook her head.

* * *

On the first day of college, everyone was figuring out who was home and when. Apparently El had been the only one to take morning classes. Everyone else liked sleeping in and then going to school. She was used to waking up early.

Her childhood was full of waking up at times that felt early. She had no clock, and there were no windows. Some nights were restless, others she would be dragged from her bed while she was sleeping. Then, her mom always woke her up early. Made her breakfast than spent the whole day teaching her. On weekends, she would still wake up early, but hang out with Max instead. She hadn't been to Hawkins, where Max lived and where her nightmares were, since she had ran.

When she got back from her classes, there were no cars in the driveway. El let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed her bags and books and got out of the car, and went inside. The house was silent, except for the TV in the background. _Mike must've forgot to turn it off before he left for where ever_ , she thought. She ran up to her room, and placed everything on her desk. She put on some music and started her homework.

She had been working for about an hour, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She got ready to throw someone across the room before she turned around. She pulled around her earbuds and quickly turned around, when she saw the last person she wanted to see. Mike.

"Holy shit you scared me," El said, relaxing.

"It's just me, who else would it be?" Mike said.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Anyways, I  _did_ knock, but there was no answer. I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Oh, sorry. I had earbuds in. Why'd you come up here anyways?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat."

"Oh, okay. Uh, sure. What were you thinking?"

"Sandwiches?"

"Sure. I'll be right down."

"Okay," Mike said before leaving the room.

_I just almost threw Mike across the room. **He's** dead, I'm safe,_ El thought.

She put away all of her stuff, and walked downstairs. She saw Mike sitting at the table already. El took her spot 2 seats away from him. "Thank you," she mumbled.

He just nodded. For 5 minutes, they sat in awkward silence, just eating their sandwiches.

"I'm sorry if I passed your boundaries," Mike finally said.

"What? No, you didn't. I just, never had a boyfriend and Max always bugs me about it," El said.

"Oh. I haven't actually had a girlfriend either. I've had small relationships, but nothing lasted longer than a month or two. It just doesn't feel right. It's just," he sighed, "I don't know, I'm just going insane."

"No, tell me," El said.

"It's nothing, really. I just ran into this girl, atleast I'm pretty sure it was a girl, her head was shaved, when I was 12 and I always had faith I would see her again. She just  _ran_ after I bumped into her in the middle of the woods. Dustin and Lucas were with me, and I'm pretty sure they forgot about her by now. But, there was just something about her that I cannot forget," Mike finally said. El shoved the last of her sandwich down her throat.

"I have to go. I have more w-work to do," El stuttered, quickly jumping up from her spot and putting her dish into the dishwasher before quickly walking to her room.

"Are you alri-" Mike yelled when he was interrupted by a door slamming shut. He sighed.  _What the hell, Wheeler. What is actually wrong with you?_ He yelled at himself in his head.

"I'm fine!" he heard El yell from her room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things around the house get crazy.

El heard the door behind her slam shut, and she took out her earbuds. She heard crying and turned around to see her best friend sitting against the door.

"What happened?" El said, running over to her best friend.

"H-H-He broke up with m-me," she said, sobbing.

"Come on, let's get you to your bed. Then we'll talk," El reached a hand out to Max. They walked over to Max's bed and sat down.

"H-He said that I-I-I," Max started choking on her tears.

"Deep breaths, Max," El reminded while rubbing her back.

Max's breath evened out, "He s-said I didn't l-look happy."

"Didn't you tell him that you  _loved_ him, though?"

"Y-yeah. He said I would be happier with someone else," another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lay down, I'll be right back," El said, getting up.

"No, El, don't," Max said, crawling under the sheets.

"No, lay down, I'll be back soon," the door closed gently behind El.

"What the hell?" El shouted as she slammed open Dustin and Mike's door.

"I-I'm sorry," Dustin said, he was laying in his bed and crying too. No one else was currently home. Will, Lucas, and Mike had gone out for lunch.

"She  _loved_ you, why would you do that?"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry," Dustin repeated. He shoved his face into his pillow, sobbing.

El just walked out and went downstairs. She made some tea for Max and brought it upstairs.

She handed it to Max, who sat up, and started rubbing her back, "It's going to be alright. He's heart broken too."

"He is?" She said, turning towards her. Her eyes were red and she looked so tired.

"Definitely. Now, you need sleep. Just, relax," El said, getting off the bed. She left the room so Max could sleep. She leaned against the wall outside her room, and slid down. It pained her to see her best friend like this. She tucked her head into her knees and started to quietly cry. Everything was a mess in her life.

El had fallen asleep like that.

She was being shook, "El? You okay?"

"Hm?" She rubbed her eyes, "Uh, yeah." Her vision came back and Mike was kneeling down in front of her, a concerned look on his face. Soon, Lucas and Will soon came running up the stairs.

"Woah, El are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," El said. She looked at Lucas, then back to Mike. He wiped the dried tears from her eyes, then let her get up.

"Good," Will said.

They all went down to the living room, Mike helping El get down the stairs (she was still half asleep).

"So, what happened?" Will asked.

"Max and Dustin broke up," El said.

"So why were you crying?" Lucas asked.

"Because Max was  _really_ hurt."

It was silent for a minute. "Are you okay?" Mike said.

"Yeah, but I don't know about them."

"Okay, well why don't we go check on Dustin, and you'll check on Max," Will suggested.

"Okay," El said. They all got up.

El slowly opened the door, then quietly closed it behind her. Max was still asleep. Her whole face was red, and the tears had still been drying. El wiped the crust from the tears off of her face, and sat down next to her. She just stared at Max for a few seconds, then left the room again.

Apparently Dustin was still asleep too.

The two of them were heartbroken.

* * *

 

Things around the house were awkward. Whenever Max and Dustin were in the room together, they both were quiet. They made no eye contact, barely talked.

Two weeks after the break up, all 6 of them were in the living room, no TV, no music. It was quiet, other than the whispers between El and Max.

"Enough with this bullshit," Lucas finally said, turning to Dustin, "what the hell, man? Why did you two break up?"

Dustin shrugged and Max looked into her lap.

"Okay, well whatever happened happened, get over it," Lucas said before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

No one had ever seen Lucas act like that.

"Yeah, seriously. You guys need to get it together," Will said, before following Lucas. Then Mike left.

"I'm sorry, Max," El said before following everyone else into the kitchen.

Then, it was just Max and Dustin.

"Dustin?" Max said, finally looking up from her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens between Dustin and Max?

"Yeah, Max?" Dustin said, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Do you _actually_ think I wasn't happy with you?" Max said.

Dustin refused to make eye contact with you, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, we've been dating for almost  _four_  years, and I don't think  _any girl_ can put up with me for that long. I just thought that you'd like to date some other guy."

"You're an idiot," Max said, before walking away. She didn't mean it. She still loved Dustin, but she was devastated that he would  _ever_ think that. She went up to her room and lied on her bed for a bit.

"Do you think they're going to get back together?" Will asked. They were in Will and Lucas's room.

"They have to, I've never seen Max happier with someone. Plus, it's not like it's their first time breaking up," El said.

"True," Will said.

El felt Mike glancing at her, and it made her want to laugh. "What do you think is happening now?" Mike said.

"Well, it's too quiet for fighting. Maybe they made up and are making out or something," Lucas said.

"Yeah, probably," Will added.

* * *

 

When El woke up, she was in her bed. She remembered falling asleep in Lucas and Will's room, after talking for a few hours. She turned to check on Max, but she wasn't in her bed.

El quickly sat up and ran out of the room, running down the steps. A clock on the wall read 8:07 am, and usually Max was still asleep by then. El then ran into the family room, and Max was sleeping on the couch with a bowl of cereal next to her.

El took the cereal and threw it out. It was soggy and gross. Then, she snuck into Mike and Dustin's room, and quietly crawled up onto Mike's bed. El was surprised Mike wasn't already up, Dustin was loudly snoring. She shook Mike until he was up.

"Mike," she whispered.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Did I go to my bed in the middle of the night?"

"No, I carried you," Mike mumbled, falling asleep again. She decided to leave him alone, and went back downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What now?" Dustin asked.

"We stay friends?" Max said. She and Dustin were the only ones home, everyone else went out to lunch.

"Is that what you want?"

"Not really."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know, you broke my heart but I still love you."

Dustin's felt horrible, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I was being so  _stupid_ , I should've never s-" Max kissed Dustin. She was tired of hearing him talk, and she had forgiven him. He was just considering what  _she_ wanted. He was far from right, but he still considered her opinion. She pulled back, "so does this mean"

"Yes," Max said. She had been glad that they got back together. The only person she cared more about was El. Her and Dustin had broken up before, and it hurt as bad the first time. 

When everyone got home, it was around 2. They walked into the living room to find Max and Dustin sitting there.

"Guys! Guess what!" Max said.

"What?" Mike asked, acting clueless.

"We got back together!" Dustin said.

"Thank god!" Will said.

"I'm so happy for you," El said, going over to hug her best friend.

Thanks were peaceful again in their house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's up for a movie?" Max said, pulling a movie from behind her back as she walked into the living room. Dustin was sleeping on the couch, Mike had been working on some things for his job, and Lucas, Will, and El were talking.

It had been half a year since El moved in. They were all doing well in school, and Mike had gotten a raise. Max and Dustin were doing well. Will and Jennifer had been discussing moving in together. All was well. They spent their weekends hanging out with each other, or having 'alone time'. Everyone was betting on if Lucas was seeing someone because he started going out pretty often, not saying where he was going.

It was about 9:30 pm and everyone had a busy day, luckily it was Friday.

"Yes! We haven't seen a new movie together in  _forever_ ," El said.

"I have work to do," Mike said.

"Come on, Mike. You're  _always_ working," El pouted, getting up and sitting next to him.

"Ugh, fine," Mike said, putting his papers into a binder and putting them onto the coffee table. He couldn't resist El begging.

So, Max slid the movie into the TV, and woke Dustin up.

It was a two hour movie, and Will fell asleep first after the first thirty minutes. Then Max and Dustin fell asleep. It was then just Lucas, El, and Mike.

"I'm gonna go grab a water," El said.

After she left the room, Lucas said to Mike, "I'm probably going to fall asleep, don't do anything I wouldn't," he winked at Mike.

"Come on, Lucas, she doesn't like me like  _that_."

"But you do," El walked back into the living room after Lucas said that. She took her spot (that she stole) next to Mike.

5 minutes later, Lucas was asleep. "What did you two talk about?"

"Huh?"

"You and Lucas, I heard the sound of whispers while in the kitchen."

"Oh right. Nothing important."

"Mhm, and sorry if I fall asleep."

"It's alright."

Not long before the movie ended, El became tired. Will and Mike had the ends of the couches, so she had nothing to lean on. She wasn't comfortable sitting up, and it would be rude if she leaned on Lucas, so she rested her head on Mike's shoulder. As she became more tired, Mike let her lay across his lap, so she did. He tried to resist his temptation, but couldn't, so he kissed the top of her head. El had just smiled and had fallen asleep seconds later. Before long, Mike had also fallen asleep. All 6 of them were asleep in the family room, with the movie unfinished.

* * *

 

"Dustin," Max whispered, face plastered with a sleepy smile, "wake up."

"Huh?" He said.

"Shh..."

"What?" He sleepily whispered.

"Look?" She pointed towards Mike and El.

"They're cute, I know, can I go back to sleep?"

Max ignored him, "Do you think they kissed?"

"Probably."

"Well, get up, I'm making breakfast."

Dustin glanced at the clock, "It's only eight," He groaned.

"Well I actually want to do something today."

Max left and went to the kitchen to make everyone their usually breakfast. (That was either cereal, bacon, eggs, and pancakes). Dustin soon came to help.

"Have you seen those two?" Lucas said as he and Will walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's so sweet," Max said.

"It's too bad El has no interest," Will said.

"I'm sure I can convince her," Max said.

After they finished making breakfast, Mike and El were finally up.

"Finally!" Will said as they walked into the kitchen.

"They were only asleep for 15 minutes longer than you," Dustin said.

"Goodmorning," El said while stretching.

"You two sleep well?" Max asked, carrying plates to the table with Dustin.

"Yeah," Mike said.

Mike and El knew they wouldn't hear the end of this.

Max found El in her room, "So, you like Mike?"

"What? No! Where'd you hear that?"

"Ellie, do you like Mike?" Max asked in a serious voice. El grumbled. "El..."

"Fine. Yes. Happy?"

"You two  _need_ to date. He likes you too!"

El sighed, "I would love to, but I will screw  _everything_ up. I'm dangerous, Max. I almost flung him across the room after the first day of school!"

"Ellie..."

"No, Max! I'm not debating this."

"Fine."

* * *

 

Mike was sitting on the porch, finishing up the work for that month. The porch had always been his escape. It was starting to get warmer out, and it brought peace to him. He was able to focus and get his work done the fastest out there.

He was working when he didn't notice the sound of the door opening. "Mike?" A girl's voice said. He looked up. El was standing by the door.

"Yeah, El?" He placed his papers on a small table next to the chair he sat in.

"You remember two months ago when we had that movie night and all fell asleep on the couch?'

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I haven't been fully honest...with myself and you."

He sat up straighter, "What do you mean?"

"I, um, I l-like you."

His eyes grew wide, and he just stared at her.

"Max was right. I do like you. I always have. And, it has just gotten worst since that night," El admitted.

Mike got up from his seat, and walked towards El, taking one of her hands and rubbing it with his thumb as he looked her in the eyes and said, "I like you too."

"Really, I just have been too scared," she looked down at their hands, "I've never had a boyfriend."

He lifted her face with his other hand and kissed her. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "I've never had an actual girlfriend," he said.

"Oh," she said, still staring at him. It had been her first kiss.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

She just stared at him, intimidated by his question. "Yes," she finally said, eyes finally softening. She snapped back to reality and realized something, "I have to tell Max!"

"Go ahead," he said, letting go of her hand and getting the door for her. He sat back down in the chair, feeling satisfied.

The door slammed open, and Max turned her head towards El, who was in the doorway. She shut the door behind her, and rushed over to Max. "Guess what?"

"Hold on. You are  _never_ this excited. This is going to be hard," Max said. She studied her face for a minute when her mouth dropped, "you  _didn't_."

"What?" El said, confused.

"You and Mike are dating?" She asked, excited.

"You guessed it!"

"Oh my god! When did this happen?"

"Like, 5 minutes ago."

"Hold on, wait here," Max ran out the room.

Mike counted down the minutes until the door opened. After 10 minutes, the door finally opened and three boys came running out.

"You finally got the courage!" Lucas said.

"I'm so happy for you," Dustin said, pulling Mike in for a hug.

"Congrats, man." Will said.

"Thanks guys," Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun to write. I like this story.


End file.
